Uchiha Tsukiko
' Uchiha Tsukiko' ---- Tsukiko and Cheshire Bijuu ''' ''Chapter one.'' Her hair long and black seemed to run down the length of her slender back. Gently caressing each barely toned muscle as it came to a halt just above her lower back. Aside from a few rouge strands her hair appeared to be perfectly even. Tsukiko, a women born into the prestigious Uchiha clan had seen both the rise and fall of her specific house hold. The second child to the clan lords she was only bested in general power by her older brother Tsubame. A natural born prodigy to the clan he was gifted in many ways. Though this did not make her hate her older brother. Rather she admired him and aspired to be like him in the hopes to one day walk hand-in-hand with him. Even as the younger sibling the two had a near perfect resemblance to one another, so close that it had become a custom around the village to greet or acknowledge them as the “Genius Twin “ Uchiha. Though now on in years her childhood days were only memories, some sadder then others. Most seemed to be full of despair yet those filled with her brother seemed to be filled with love and longing. It was years after her journeys to the distant lands of Amegakure had she seen her brother. A full seven years had past and already he had grown into a mature and masculine man. Though his more feminine physique had still plagued her poor older brother. It was on their first night back in their home had they been able to catch up with one another had they found their parents plan to wed her to an abusive man, more so a man not of the Uchiha bloodline. In an attempt to forge a peace treaty among the two clans. Though if there was one thing her brother hated more then his sisters sadness it was the crossing of two bloodlines. This did not mean she nor he hated the other clans but only believed that a clan should mate and wed with their sole clan to keep families and kekkei genkai strong. So with out a second wasted, Tsubame had killed their parents though he did not do so alone as Tsukiko had a hand in their demise. Once the deed was done her brother seemed to have slipped through her fingers once more, though not just as a sibling but as a lover. In the years to come Tsukiko would have received word on her brother / husbands whereabouts. Though it wasn’t until she heard the most terrifying bit of news did she quiver, though not out of fear but pure pleasure. Her brother had tamed the Kyuubi, a nine-tailed demon fox capable of granting immense power to whomever captured it. The only catch was that the captor had to take on the best into his or her own body to become a vessel of sorts. So it was decreed that from that day forth her brother would be renowned as the Jinchuuriki of the tailed beast. In the time between she had met up once or twice with her dearest brother though most of their nights seemed to be wrapped in carnal forbidden pleasures. It was during this time he had left behind with her his seed. A child was to be born to the two of them. Then once more like smoke he vanished from her grasp again, leaving her as the newly appointed Uchiha lord he had many responsibilities to up hold, so off he went as a delegate to the other villages to renew the bonds of trust between them. Though it was at this point in time did a tragedy befall her. It had gotten back to her that during his travels her brother had come under attack. The culprits unknown but with the information given it had been a strategic attack on one of the villages he had been too. With his help he had fought with the respected kage to push back the assault, though it was too much for him. The battle had left him exhausted and thus easily killed. Upon retrieving his body it was announced that a ceremony was to be held in his honor. Now a single mother to raise the young boy which she had given birth to four months prior she had added stress hurled upon her shoulders. As the day came she had to fight back her overwhelming emotion of pain and emptiness as she laid witness to his lifeless body. Now dressed in a virgin white kimono and surrounded by flowers a speech was given. As emotional goodbyes were said and tearful I love you’s wept a strange feeling shrouded the corpse. An eerie feeling that while his body laid here his soul wandered the world with the bijuu, perhaps an attempt to prolong his time here on the mortal plain even if it broke the biggest taboo. As the year passed and their son grew she could only tell him stories of his father heroics and legend. It wasn’t until their sons first birthday that a small note arrived addressed to her. The writer had put no name but wrote the word “Urgent” under her‘s. Upon reading the tears she had once fought back had overflown and welled up in her eyes before streaming down her cold cheeks, her eyes scanning the note multiple times. It read “ My dearest Tsukiko.....if you are reading this then I am truly sorry. It would seem your...Aniki has fallen. But please!...Don’t think me a weakling, though I know I do not deserve such niceties from you. I apologize little sister truly I do. I chose so many of your lives big choices, made you walk the way I thought was right for you. I never let you be your own women and I’m deeply sorry for that Tsukiko. My time is drawing closer now, the light has begun to fade from my eyes. My body grows cold and Kurama...the little rascal is getting restless....poor thing is crying now. Heh....to think all they wanted was to be loved..sorta like me eh little sister? Oh...before I lose my motor functions I name you Uchiha lady, I also leave with you a certain special item...I think you know. And...they have names....remember that for me sweetheart....” The parchment now stained with tear drops would fall slowly to the ground. The sound of her heavy sobs filling the estate room as she sat hunched over on her own knees. ''Chapter two'' After months of grieving she had finally come to terms with her brothers passing. Still an empty pit in her heart where he once was would never be filled by another. Even in death she remained faithful to him and would do so for the rest of her life. With their child left at the palace with the guards house maids she left off on a journey. Now at the age of nineteen she had set out on her own journey, only this time she was determined to find herself a bijuu and capture it as her own. Knowing well in full what her brother had left for her in the box which came a day later then the aforementioned note she had decided against using such tactics. Even with him not physically by her side she wanted to proof to her brother how much stronger she had gotten since they last fought. With her time spent in Amegakure she had developed a unique style of ninjutsu. One that utilized the water molecules in paper to make them weapons. With this she could use them for a variety of reasons. Be it offensive or defensive the paper had a wide range of use. This alongside her mangekyou she would capture the bijuu of her choice. Of the ones known she wanted one in particular. The two-tailed beast. A demon said to take the shape of a large cat whose body was made of blue flame with two toned eyes. One a soft green while the other was a dull yellow. With that in mind she would gather the equipment she needed for her journey. With its general area of migration marked on her map she set out to find the tailed beast. The excursion ahead of her would possibly be the toughest she had ever faced. What made it harder would have been the fact her brother would not be there to provide moral support like he had done in the past. The journey itself would take an un-presented amount of time and with the task at hand she could not fail. So setting out on her adventure she would first come to the land of iron. A samurai ruled land nestled between the lands of lightning and rock, the land itself had been new to her as most of her other travels never took her as far. Upon arrival to the country she was hit by the hellish decline in temperature, the chilling artic winds would ravage her body. The choice of clothing she had gone with would not suffice, the bare coverage it offered would not keep her warm for long. This was a fact that grew increasingly more obvious as snow began to fall around her. The individually unique flakes of frozen water cascading around her took her by surprise at first, but gradually she grew more curious about them. She had heard of the stuff before but had never seen it with her own eyes. The cold specks melting on her warm skin made her shiver some as she continued to trudge through the snow. Pushing past the bone chilling gales she seemed to have made her way into a deep forest, each tree snow capped by the heavy blizzard like conditions. Once she had reached the forests center she would have been able to make out what seemed to be a fortress of sorts. Outside stood a small group of men, each fully dressed in silver armor. Approaching them in a non-aggressive manner she bowed before speaking. “ Which way to the land of lightning?” With a kind gesture the young band of samurai guards pointed her in the right direction. Now on the right track it would take several days to reach the border the land of lightning alone. So without hesitation she continued on her quest for the bijuu. Stopping at scattered small villages along the way for housing and food. Upon reaching the boarder her true journey had really begun. Implementing the hunting and tracking skills her brother had pounded into her head she would try to find the trail of the legendary beast. For days she would search for it’s trail or any sign of it. Her expedition taking her deep inside the territory of the Lightning countries lands. Days had passed and yet no sign of the Nibi, her patience had been pressed thin and she had grown stressed. When on the brink of giving up a sort of push seemed to hit her back, as if a hand had been placed on her shoulder. A small smile formed on her lips as she knew it was her brothers, though he could not be there for her physically he was with her emotionally. With her will re-fortified she marched onward deeper into the vast land. Hopping to find a forest or a range of mountains that the beast could possibly be at. It wasn’t until her journey had brought her to a specific location. A large forested area with a large waterfall in the distant. His crashing falls resonating in the vicinity would invite her over for a sip of fresh water. Though it was then she realized her was not alone. It was in the reflection of the water had she noticed the large blue cat of flames. Her mind suddenly snapping back into place as she leapt back and under the cats body. Her movements were quick as she dashed to put herself to the right of the cat who seemed to lap it’s tongue at the roaring falls. The beast seemed to thrash it’s body one way as it leapt back and away from her. His body lowered as it’s sword like claws dug into the somewhat moist soil. It’s tails moving about would cause a small gale to surround the two. With her own head lowered she quickly called out. “ Are you the two tailed demon cat I’ve heard so much about.?” the cat being the most polite among the bijuu had replied “Indeed I am the Nibi, what business do you have with me human?” Tsukiko had taken this into account so that she could try and settle things with the bijuu peacefully. ''Chapter Three''''' As they both stared each other down neither seemed to budge an inch. Tsukiko once more called out to the beast. “ I wish to be your jinchuriki, and as odd as that may sound I hade high hopes you would grant me this wish...” Tsukiko had then told the Nibi of her brother triumph and fall, hoping it would see that she was more then worthy on her brothers actions alone. “Though I feel sympathy for your loss, the actions of your brother can not determine the actions of yourself.” The Nibi seemed to snarl at Tsukiko as he gestured it’s head in a taunting manner, as if trying to get her to attack. Though it seemed to be a suicide mission Tsukiko knew what had to be done and why the Nibi did what she did. With that the time to talk had ended and thus the stage for combat had shown itself. With a single hand seal Tsukiko formed roughly thirty paper airplanes, each marked with an explosive seal would have been sent to the nibi. Exploding on contact it would have been used as a tactic to push the creature back into the dense forest. Should it work it would give Tsukiko just the edge she needed for victory over the tailed beast. The Nibi reacting just how Tsukiko had wanted it would have fled into the woods, there in which Tsukiko would have trapped it with a simple fire based jutsu. The flames of which would have spread over the majority of the surrounding area, thus creating a holding pin for Tsukiko to begin working with in. Once inside Tsukiko had only mere moments to launch her next phase of attack. With a series of ten seals formed multiple sheets of her spare paper seemed to come to life. The thin instruments rushing toward the Nibi as the clung to it’s body as if by some sort of adhesive. Each sheet acting like a chakra sponge would slowly absorb a decent amount of the creatures over all chakra, to which all she need do was discard it. The plan was simple at its core, reduce the creatures chakra until a genjutsu could hold it in place long enough for a seal to be done. With this said she would continue to do so over the course of several hours until the Nibi had shrunk some in size. Now half of it’s original height the best had become more susceptible to her Mangekyou level genjutsu. With that said she simply took a few steps back from the Nibi and spoke softly. “ Kami-me” Her body seemed to disperse into a flock of origami ravens. All except two individual sheets of paper. On which were held the image of her Mangekyou, and with such she had caught the bijuu in the illusion. While in the hypnotic state Tsukiko had convinced the Bijuu to reveal to her it’s name. After discovering the Nibi was named Matatabi she seemed to grow a small connection with the beast. With it’s name known she knew it was time to use the “Eien no me shiru.” A special one time only seal that her brother himself had used and taught to her. It worked by absorbing the chakra of the intended target, which was designated by the casters gaze until it was all sealed within the casters body. With this Tsukiko had finally sealed her desired tailed beast. Once it had been sealed she decided to move her Uchiha clan leader operations to Amegakure, from there she could lead her clan and get help training in the ways of her bijuu with her friend. A wielder of a very special kind of dojutsu. And in time Tsukiko would establish a close relationship with her Matatabi as her brother had done with Kurama. She had now been able to walk side by side with her brother regardless if he were dead or alive.